Slayer Monn
by McSuckIt
Summary: 10 years after all of the slayers of Fiore were banished a new all slayer guild has risen up to compete in the Grand Magical Games. will the hardships be mended or will they be shunned again. Contains most characters and a few of my OC slayers.
**This is a Fairy tail Dragons banish kinda story. All the Slayer wizards are banished from the magical world. They were said to be being more powerful than the counsel can handle and were told to never be seen again. Then this one Slayer made a guild for all the slayers. So they all gather at a secret guild but the Main idea of the story is based off of** **Draconem Heart by Amethystfairy1. But then 10 years later they find out the grand magical games is back on so they compete in it. But will their plan to be accepted again work, or will this cause them deeper trouble.
**

 **Remember 10 years have passed since the slayers were banished.**

* * *

A girl, long hair flowing down her back. Sat down in a feild, daisies and daffodils surrounding her. Breathing in the air with a deep breath she opened her eyes to the horizon. Where a dark blot grew bigger and bigger until the form of a flying cat made it too her.

Pantherlilly landed next to the girl. Lying back across from her.

"I got the information Master. They will be having the Grand Magical games this year. The guilds will be Quattro Cerberus, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Titan Nose, Fairy Tail, and the new official guild, Slayer Monn."

The girl smiled. A dangerous smile but truthful and happy all the while. She wore a long white dress, laying down to the ground in billowing, airy waves. It twisted with her odd hair. Pulled back into a messy braid. Her hair the changing colors from a light mint green to a brilliant sky blue. Her metallic eyes, changing in a light golden flicked in the corners. Staring lazily into the sky.

"Thank you Pantherlilly. We will finally be able to have a chance to fight to be accepted once again. They will see that it was a mistake to banish the slayers of this world."

And with that the black Exceed flew off to his respectful partner, leaving the girl once again in solitude.

"Finally." She whispered.

"Our kind will not be shunned, and seen for their true colors."

* * *

The white exceed flew away to the sound of bells chiming from an unknown place. Echoing off of the walls of their guild.

What was the dream I had? Was all Charle could wonder before being swept off to the morning practice.

"Give me back my cloak!" Screeched a high voice. Footfalls echoed on the floor as two figures raced down the walk too the dinning hall. One made out to be a girl. Shocking blonde hair tied into two pigtails racing at a blurring speed too a boy with 'pink' hair and a white scarf.

"Quit calling me Match Stick" Natsu yelled behind him.

"Match Stick! Match Stick! Match Stick!" Lili called ahead of her. Taunting her fellow slayer. In a flash of light she was running ahead of Natsu holding her beloved white cloak. She did a small victory dance at the return of her cloths, clipping it on in the process.

"No fair, why do you Godslayers get to be fast, dragons are better."

"Are not, gods trump dragons." Lili shot back, getting into the stance of fighting, which for her turned into what looked like the beginning of a sprint.

A groan came from the door across from the brawling two. The door was decorated in what looked to be dragon scales, a cascade of shimmering scales ranging from all colors. And in big spiraling letters spelling out Dragon Den. Emerging from the door came a disgruntled figure. Laxus stood observing the meleefolding out in front of him.

"What the hell is going on here?" He called, voice booming around the guild.

Loud enough to be heard from the highest tower, 177 feet from the round to be exact. Causing the leader of Slayer Monn that the guild was to be emerging from their slumbers at 4:36 in the morning.

"Guess sprint races will be taken place early."

* * *

 _ **Back in the Dining Hall**_

* * *

Wendy Marvell twirled around her mixing bowl to the sound of her baking partners singing. Tsunami hummed a soft tune for the teenage Dragon slayer, singing of spring meadows and roaring waterfalls.

This was the morning route. Wendy and Tsunami getting up at 4:30 to make breakfast, today blueberry muffins flavored with a special magic Venellope found which gives the flavor of an element to the food, then wait for one of the many brawls throughout the guild to wake everyone up.

Flour spewed across the large kitchen, cupboards bursting with spices and ingredients. For even though the guild had only about 30 members they all at three times their weight.

"Guess who woke everyone up this time?" Wendy asked the older girl.

Tsunami pondered the bit, her head cocked to the side, her medium length white hair falling above her grey tank top, coming just above her exposed stomach. She wore black shorts with light sky blue flats, decorated as is moving in the wind. This was Tsunami, the storm Dragon Slayer, one of the older members of Slayer Monn. A dark grey guild mark peaked out from her hand, mostly covered in flour. A dragon grappling a dark shape of a demon, swirling in a curving pattern.

"Probably Natsu and, Lili? Though I heard her say something of a missing cloak. And Happy was beside himself giggling about a 'barbecued Natsu'."

Wendy held up a spoon, "Ladies and gents, drum roll please because that answer is, Correct! Your prize is serving fresh muffins too 30 hunger wizards!"

A beat of silence held before the two dragon slayers fell beside themselves laughing on the floor. Then Tsunami glanced at the large calendar above the oven.

"Crap, today is the cursed day."

Wendy looked up too and gasped.

"Why Natsu would you get us up. It is SPRINT RACES!"

* * *

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Booming voices at once called the guild to silence.

Each wizard looked up from their respecting table to the front, where a small metal podium, constructed by Gajeel, sat.

They all knew what today meant. The cursed sprint races. Some coward in fear while others sat expectantly for their Master to announce the teams.

The front doors opened to their masters. You may be thinking of a old man like Fairy Tail, or a wise woman like Porlyusica. But no. In entered a girl, who looked to be anywhere from 17 to 21. She was ageless. Long flowing mint green hair and piercing bronze eyes. She held herself in such a way that you would feel the need to bow down to her at a moments notice. Dragging behind her was Natsu, being pulled by the ear as Lili snicked pulling up the rear of the little parade.

Laughter erupted like a volcano as calls of 'he's dead' and 'what did you do this time idiot' came.

The girl dropped the limp dragon slayer down at his respective table and made her way to the front.

"Now, I trust you have had a full breakfast and are ready for morning training."

"AYE!" The guild called back.

"And you know what today is?"

"AYE!" This time more somber.

"And the prize for the winners is a tag team battle against whoever you chose in the guild. I know you all have grudges against eachother, so why not take them out on each other in a sparring match."

The guild hall started buzzing with excitement. They all had a bone to pick with someone. And they could go all out unlike they could in the guild.

"Only a few people have been selected to compete. The teams will be decided by me and all magic is allowed. The teams are Sting and Rouge," The two high fived, "Roxie and Grace, Wendy and Tsunami, Venellope and Cobra, Gajeel and Laxus, And Autumn and Percy."

"Hey I haven't been called!" Natsu yelled.

"Shut Up!" Laxus roared back.

"Final two team are Natsu and Lili along with Wil and I." The crowd murmured, their Master always was there but usually never competed unless something was gonna change.

"All teams will report to the west forest and everyone else do 40 laps overseen by Gem, then go to aerial team which will be maneuvered by Wave. Dismissed."

Lili and Natsu groaned at eachother while other teams speculated what the challenge was going to be. Gajeel looked to their Master who was talked quietly to Bella, the Mind Dragon Slayer.

He could hear the words 'set up the S-classes' and 'thanks for keeping this secret to me' 'save the dragon for the last 3'.

"Hear that too." Laxus questioned.

"We're screwed." Was his reply.


End file.
